Nightmare
by AlyCat3
Summary: Oneshot, Mikey has a nightmare and Leo takes to it badly


A/N: Shortly after Exodus, Part 2

* * *

><p><em>The darkness would not seep away, but remained pounding in my field of vision. I called for help, but none came. I begged for my family back, but heard no reply.<em>

_Where were they? Where was I? I just wanted to go home, please! I swear if I do I won't ever stick another roach in Raph's breakfast again._

_Starting softly at first, so quietly I wasn't quite sure I heard it at first, was the sound of laughter. At first I felt drawn to it, maybe there was some good of this infinite darkness, but as it got louder I recognized the sheer evil in that voice._

_No, Shredder! No, I had to get away, this was his fault. I tried to run, to move somewhere, but it was impossible. I might not be able to see, but I was pretty sure my feet were chained down._

_As that pitiless noise got all the closer, I was suddenly thankful to my surroundings, going off of the childish notion that if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. Suddenly the laughter stopped, but I could sense he was close. So close I could probably reach out and touch him. _

_I had no desire to do this, so I remained quite, even after I heard him speak. "Michelangelo, why don't you come out? Come join your siblings, they seem to be having so much fun."_

_My body locked up, and fear galloped threw me at an intense rate. My brothers? Sensi? I wanted to shout, demand he give them back, but like my legs my mouth was not capable of normal function._

_I had the fleeting image of what Raph would say to that, and as suddenly as his face came to mind, so did his body. Lifeless, blood, suddenly as if a bright spotlight had been eliminated I could see my surroundings. I dearly wished for the darkness back._

_I wanted to run to him, cover his body with my own and demand to know he was okay, but that part of this nightmare had not changed. I could do nothing, move nothing._

_A sudden fleeting wish for Donnie assaulted me, but I tried to push it away, he didn't need to see this either. Yet like with Raph, the moment I thought of that purple bandanna, his body materialized before me. Cold, lifeless, no dorky science jacket, my brother lay dead just out of my reach._

_"Nooooo! Please, stop this!" _

_I hoped that I would start crying, that tears would come to my eyes and blur this away, but my brother's body's remained before me sharp and clear as ever. There was one other missing, I needed him. I wanted him here with me, but I was afraid to have it. Sadly, I could not wish it. I feared if I did he would turn up like the others._

_My mind would not comply, an unbidden image of my eldest brother started forming in my mind, and as a heart wrenching fear of pain and loneliness jerked me away from them, I saw the horrid body or our leader with twin swords embedded in his shell. _

I sat straight up in bed, sucking in lung deep breaths of precious oxygen, like my body was convinced it was never going to get enough. I started panicking at first, it was so dark in here, but as my eyes adjusted I understood. We were at the farm house; I could identify bundles all around me, my brothers. Three of them were moving, one was not.

A surge of panic over took me and I tried to hobble out of bed, but slumped back down in pain only now remembering that I had two casts holding me to this bed. Feelingly slightly panicky I grabbed my nearest crutch and poked the bundle of blankets that should have had a blue tinge underneath the blankets, then felt my heart stop when the blankets moved and there was no Leo beneath them.

When I heard a noise downstairs, my body started moving before my mind could tell me just how stupid this was. Still, I grabbed my twin crutches and somehow managed to hobble down the stairs without falling. I even managed to make it all the way to the back door and peak out the window just in time to see a turtle shaped shadow heading towards the barn.

I didn't know weather to be relived or not, I'd found Leo up and moving around, but why was he out there in the dead of night? The clouds were thick tonight; making sure the moon was not able to give even a peak of light. Normally this type of condition was a ninja's best friend, but after that horrid nightmare I really regretted our surroundings.

I watched from my sill as the barn door opened and closed without a sound, and in a snap decision decided to follow myself.

I did not make it across the uneven ground as quickly as my brother, nor was I nearly as stealthy in making sure there wasn't a creak from the door.

When I did make it into the unlighted hay around me, I was confused at first. Where had Leo gone, I'd seen him come in here. He was injured, no way could he move that fast. I made my ungainly way to the center of the room, and was fixing to call out when something hard hit me from behind. I did my best to try and take the impact into my shell and land on my plastron, but what ever had hit me had done it good.

With a groan I tried to roll onto my shell, and realized that what ever had hit me was still there. Yet with the noise escaping me, there was a sharp jerk behind me, and I heard a familiar voice mutter "Mikey?"

"Shesh Leo, if you didn't want to talk, all you had to do was say so."

My brother was not impressed. "What are you doing out here?"

I was pleased when I felt the pressure of my eldest brother lift off of my shell, but not so much when I caught sight of his face. I'd rather take the pained look from my dream, this scary evil looking brother was much worse.

Still, in answer to his question "Um, I just woke up and realized you weren't there. Wondered where you went."

I could not make out much of him in such poor lighting, but I got the feeling he could see all of me. Evidence of which when his hand reached up and touched the ridge of my mask, which I only now realized was still tear, soaked.

Waves of embarrassment washed over me, and I felt like turning away in shame. I had not cried in almost eight years, or had such a horrid nightmare in six. They sometimes still happened, that's what I got for staying up late into the night to watch my horror movies, but not to this degree that I woke up in a cold sweat with tears still slowly dripping down.

Still with my brother knowing how hurt and upset I was I kind of expected him to take me into a hug, promise me it would all be okay. I had a flash back to when I was eight years old, and I had a slightly similar dream to a lesser degree. Mostly the dream was that I just couldn't see anything, Shredder did not appear and my brother's bodies did not turn up in different degrees of dead, but it was still horrible in its self. I'd gone to Leo seeking comfort, and he'd promised me that it wasn't real and that he'd never leave me.

Now….he did nothing. No comforting arms surrounded me in a silent promise of solitude; no words of comfort reached my ears. Instead, one hand slipped into mine, helping me get to my feet and my brother escorted me back to the house without a word.

I said nothing as he took me to the back door, and could not bring myself to call out to him when he turned back to go the barn alone.

* * *

><p>Hum, that turned out a lot more depressing then I'd originally planned it, but at least you all know how it ends. Some brotherly fluff isn't usually my style, so let me know how I did.<p> 


End file.
